


Light Blue

by Spuffy93



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bloodplay, Claiming Bites, F/M, Light Angst, Minor Violence, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:19:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spuffy93/pseuds/Spuffy93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike, Buffy and Harmony are talking outside from the confraternity's house. A strange demon appears and attacks everyone without distinctions. Harmony run away, but Spike and Buffy stay and fight together the demon. They win, but then a bright blue light engulfed them. Things as they know it will change forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> A.n. I already wrote 118 pages for this story, but still I will post only one time at week, maybe less, because what I have down on this fic is in my mother tongue, Italian. I need to translate this story and then complete it. So have patience, please.

** **

 

**(Somewhere)**  
  
The chamber was illuminated only by some candles and a light that was coming from a stone basin. Still, she could see everything. In their observatory, nothing could escape her watchful eyes. It was her new job; watching. If she thought about it it would almost seem ironic.  
  
Some steps interrupted the quiet of the room. She didn't need to turn around, only two other beings had the right to enter the observatory.  
  
“How are you, my darling girl?” a female voice asked her.  
  
“I'm nervous. Can't wait for everything to start.” She sighed before giving the older woman a tired smile. “If for no other reason than to stop my nerves.”  
  
“You know him, if he doesn't check everything at least three times he isn't satisfied.”  
  
“I know, and he is right in doing so. A lot of things depend on the success of our plan. We can't fail. We need to take care of the problem before it blows out of proportion,” she answered, seriously.  
  
Both women heard more steps coming from behind them.  
  
“Everything is ready, my dears," he said, once he was beside them. “I took care of everything. Our dear friend will be in position. He won't have problems. Those two will be taken care of, and when the Higher Beings find out, it will be too late.”  
  
“I hope it works,” the older woman said. “I can't take it anymore. I can't watch and do nothing, knowing what will happen.”  
  
“I understand you, my dear. Don't you worry, everything will be fine. I can assure you.”


	2. Truce

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so very much to my BETA The_Bronze, without her this story wouldn't be.

**1\. Truce  
  
(University of Sunnydale, 10:20 pm)**  
  
  
  
Buffy turned towards Parker.  
  
“Stay here,” she said sweetly. She liked the boy and wouldn't let that jerk of a vampire ruin her night. She needed to take care of him.  
  
Buffy started to run behind Spike, already excited at the thought of the fight. She would never admit it to anyone, but she liked to fight with him.  
  
 _'I haven't had a good fight in so long,'_ she thought when she reached both him and Harmony.  
  
“What's happening Spike? Dru dump you again?” she asked, trying to make him mad.  
  
“Maybe I dumped her!” Buffy rolled her eyes. Spike couldn't lie to save his life. Not about feelings anyway. His eyes always betrayed him if you know where to search.  
  
“She left him for a Fungus Demon. It's all he talks about.” Harmony confirmed her theory with a enraged expression.  
  
“Harm!” he angrily reprimanded her. “We are going,” he decided. “It isn't time yet...” he added, looking back at her with a smirk.  
  
“Yeah. But as soon as we've got the Gem of Amara, you're gonna be so...”  
  
Buffy smiled, knowing that whatever the Gem of Amara was, Spike didn't want to let her know about it. ' _Thank you so much Harmony_ ,' she thought with a big smile on her face.  
  
Buffy looked at Spike while he growled and pulled Harmony away. She thought about following him but before she could decide, a big, ugly, green demon came out of nowhere. It had two horns and fangs so big to reveal that of a tiger. It was very scary. The demon attacked Spike.  
  
The vampire pushed away Harmony from the danger, and Buffy was a little stupefied by that. Even if she almost blabbed his plans, just seconds ago, he was protecting her. It was remarkable.  
  
“This must be my lucky evening," she taunted him while he tried to avoid being taken apart by the demon.  
  
“Laugh while you can, Slayer!” He jumped on the side while speaking to avoid being cut in half by the thing's talons. “When this sweet mate of mine...” Spike grabbed the demon's arm and threw him into the wall. “Will be done with me, he'll come after you.” The demon was on his feet again, not a scratch on it.  
  
“Well, when that happens, I will take care of him," she said smugly.  
  
Spike was a very good fighter, and she couldn't help but be mesmerized by the fight.  
  
“Come on, Slayer, give a fellow fighter a hand?” he begged when the demon punched him into a tree.  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes but decided to help him.  
  
' _He is mine to kill_ ,' she justified her actions.  
  
“Truce again?”  
  
“As you wish, Slayer.” He ran to her, standing by her side. “You go up, I go down?” he asked with a smirk back on his face.  
  
“Whatever, let's just make it quick.”  
  
“Oh yeah, you need to go back to that poofter.” Spike smiled evilly, and she almost thought about leaving him to deal with the demon alone. She rolled her eyes and could see that he was disappointed that she hadn't reacted to his insult.  
  
She didn't let him think of something worse to say. She started to run toward the demon and after a mere second, she felt Spike moving with her.  
  
Spike used his superior speed to reach the demon. He kicked it hard on its right leg, making it fall on it's knees with a howl of pain.  
  
Buffy didn't give it time to get back up. She punched it with all her might, sending it down on the grass.  
  
“I think we should end this.” Spike stepped on the demon's neck, breaking it with a loud crack. “Good work Slayer." Neither of them let their guard down, waiting for the last sparkle of life to disappear from the thing's eyes.  
  
“Thanks, now maybe you should disappear? I have no time to take care of you, and we do have a truce.”  
  
Spike opened his mouth to answer her. Before he could utter a sound, the body of the demon started to glow a light blue.  
  
“What the bloody hell is happening?” Spike exclaimed, backing off.  
  
She didn't have time to answer. The light became so bright, she couldn't look at the demon. Without closing her eyes, her world became black.  
  
_.-._ SPIKExBUFFY_.-._  
  
“Slayer," Spike singsonged, trying to wake up the sleeping beauty.  
  
“Please, five more minutes, Giles," Buffy mumbled, trying to get back to sleep.  
  
“Slayer, wake the fuck up! It's not the time for beauty sleep.” He was baffled that she could sleep so soundly even with her enemy so near.  
  
The Slayer finally seemed to wake up. She remembered with who she was talking and stood up faster than she thought possible. A stake appeared in her hand. She was ready to fight.  
  
“Woah, Slayer. Calm down.” He held his arms up, trying to let her see that he didn't want to harm her. “I wasn't attacking you, only trying to wake you up. And let me tell you, that is not a easy task.” He smirked and lowered his arms when she put the stake back in her jacket pocket.  
  
“What happened?” She seemed as confused as he was about what had happened to them. She looked around and maybe for the first time, she saw what had been obvious to him since he woke up. “What the hell! Why are you not a pile of ashes?” she said when her ability to talk came back.  
  
They were in the middle of a clearing. It was probably late morning, the sun was shining on them, and Spike wasn't dead.  
  
“I know just as much as you, Slayer. I woke up here, near you, the sun was shining on me and I wasn't bursting into flames.” He closed his eyes, basking in the warmth of the sun. “But this is hardly the strangest thing here," he added, before lighting one of his cigarettes.  
  
“What do you mean?” She looked around, herself, probably searching for something abnormal. He smirked. She wasn't looking in the right direction.  
  
They were in a forest. The trees were normal, he could even name some of them. There were some mountains on their left, he could see snow on the peaks. From the temperature and the color of the leaves, he could tell that it was the start of the autumn. Looking around you could almost believe that they still were home. At least until you looked up at the sky.  
  
“Look up, Slayer," he suggested to her. She rolled her eyes but did as he told her.  
  
“What the hell! The sky... is almost white!”  
Spike chuckled at her colorful exclamation. “Is the the sun light blue? And it seems so far away.” She looked back at him, looking a little scared.  
  
“You could be a watcher,” he told her, sarcastically. “I still can't understand how someone like you could have sent all my plans to hell. It was probably luck and your watcher's help in the brain department.” He shook his head, turning back to his previous topic. “I'm surprised that you can breath. When I woke up, you were there. You seemed dead. I was wrong... sadly," he sighed theatrically.  
  
“I'm not stupid!” she exclaimed, angrily.  
  
“No, you're alright. You're only the typical California girl that puts clothes and shoes before the brain.”  
  
“That's not true!”  
  
“Please!” He rolled his eyes. “Not more than two years ago, you had sex with a vampire that could barely control himself while kissing you. You were so lucky that he didn't suck you dry while he was cumming.” He said viciously to her. “And tonight, you would have spread your legs for a poofter that wouldn't know how to please a woman. His first thought after fucking you would have been how to get you out of his way. You are naive, Slayer.”  
  
“And you're an asshole!” she screamed at him, tears begging to be let out. “At least I don't make myself a laughing stock trying to get back a woman that never loved me!”  
  
“Yeah, maybe Dru can't love me the way I love her, but at least I tried.” He was getting angrier and angrier. “I did everything I could think of to make our relationship work! Where is Peaches now?” He smirked knowing that what he was about to say would hurt her. “Last time I checked, he was in LA. What did you do to make him run away?” Spike didn't see it coming when she punched him in the nose with all her might.  
  
“Jackass!” She turned around and left him alone in the clearing.  
  
Spike took a big breath, relieved that the Slayer didn't see how much her punch hurt him.  
  
Minutes went by and he started to feel a little stressed. They were alone in a unknown place with, as their only company, their nemesis. It wasn't an easy situation.  
  
Spike started to go around a little. He was trying to find some kind of track that could lead him to humans and civilization. Unfortunately, he couldn't find anything.  
  
He couldn't smell the smog that now infested the whole planet, thanks to the cars. The only noises he could hear were the tweeting of the birds and the steps of various animals.  
  
When he couldn't take the silence anymore, he doubled back and started to search for the Slayer.  
  
It didn't take much to find her. The scent that she gave off was strong and unique.  
  
“I don't think we're in Sunnydale anymore," she whispered, probably feeling his signature.  
  
She turned and looked at him, strangely, making him a little uncomfortable.  
  
“I don't think we're on the bloody earth, Slayer. Not our earth.” He knew what they were doing.   
  
They were ignoring their last spat, so that they didn't have to talk about things that hurt them both again.  
  
“Okay, we need to keep calm." She started to take some big breaths. “This is all your fault, Spike!”  
  
“My fault?” He could feel his rage start to rise again. “If it's anyone's fault, it's yours, bitch!” He was so angry again. She could be so frustrating at times. “You followed me outside! I only wanted to have a bit of fun. Dance, maybe kill a freshman or two, and fuck the unlife out of Harmony, so for a while she would shut up! But you decided to put your big nose in my business!” He threw the last of his cigarette down, stomping angrily on it.  
  
“You think I wanted that?” She crossed her arms in front of her and rolled her eyes. “I was trying to go out with my boyfriend, and everything was fine before you crashed the party!”  
  
“The poofter?” Spike snorted. “Come on, Slayer, I'm sure you can do better than him. You need a man, not a boy that wouldn't know how to handle someone like you," he said without thinking. “I could show you," he added, looking her up and down, licking his upper lip. “Even tall, big and boring, is better than that boy.”  
  
“Don't offend Angel!” she snapped when he brought the other vampire in to the conversation again.  
  
“Or else what?” he challenged her. “You stake me?” He smirked at her. “Go on, Slayer. I won't stop you.” He got nearer, entering her personal space. He grabbed her right wrist and brought the stake, she had in it, to his heart. “Come on, stake me. Do it and you'll be all alone," he challenged her again. He loved to make her angry. Every time he did it, he could see a spark in her eyes that made her wild and beautiful. He wasn't ashamed to admit that the Slayer was hot. Fighting with her always made him hard.  
  
She freed herself from his grip and stepped back a little.  
  
“What makes you think that we're alone?”  
  
“Look around,” he said, spreading his arms, pointing all around. “Listen. I can't hear anything. No heartbeats, not human ones at least. No voices, no steps, no humans smells, no smog. Nothing.” He waited for a second to let her understand what he was saying. “We are alone in a forest, miles and miles away from anything. If there is anyone else but us on this fucking planet.” He sighed and started to pace. “We don't know how to get back home, and we don't know if anyone is trying to find us. We could be stuck here for a while.”   
Buffy trembled at his words. She probably hadn't thought about all this.  
  
“Oh...”  
  
“Yes... oh.” He shook his head.   
' _I don't know if she is doing this consciously or not. I mean, I know her, and even if she likes to pretend otherwise, she isn't stupid. But sometimes, she makes me doubt that_.'  
  
“Then, what do you think about extending our truce? At least until we're back in Sunnydale. You don't suck me dry and I don't stake you.” She put her stake back in her jacket pocket and stretched her hand toward him.  
  
“I think you have a deal, Slayer.” He shook her hand, accepting.  
  
“Now what do we do?” She sat down, taking off her jacket. “How we go back home?”  
  
“All good questions.” He sat down too, leaning on the trunk of a tree. “I think that the only thing we can do is find some help. We ain't bloody witches, even if we knew what to do, we couldn't pull it off." He sighed, closing his eyes. “Or else, we could wait for your friends to get us out of this mess.”  
  
“I think we should do something. Waiting isn't my thing.”  
  
“Not mine either.” He smirked at her.  
  
“Then we should find a stream. I'm thirsty, and I remember that it's easier to find people near rivers and streams, isn't it?”  
  
“True." He closed his eyes again, trying to listen all around for the typical sound of water running. “I think I hear something down that way,” he said pointing to their right. “Come on.”  
  
She stood up with him and followed without saying another word.


End file.
